In their separate sleeping bags...well 3 of them!
by Red Rose Angel
Summary: This is a high PG-13 for suggetiveness. Chibi Gundams spend their christmas day together. A seriously suggesting 1x2 3x4 the chibi Wu x justice. Hope you all have a good laugh.


Here's something for Christmas. It's a little late, but it's technically still Christmas. I thought it would be cute. I hope you will like it and I don't mean to offend any religious persons by changing the words of the Christmas carol. Sorry if I do. 

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam wing._**

_Please enjoy and laugh!_

The Chibi gundam wing pilots were snoring peacefully on the ground in their separate sleeping bags…well 3 of them were in separate sleeping bags anyway. Heero in his pink and green sleeping bag looked so adorable and cute whilst frowning; Duo in his lilac and black one smirking away with a trickle of blood running gently down from his nose. Quatre and Trowa…eh…we'll come back to them later and Wufei sleeping with an expression of "Disturb me and you will be dishonourable and will be killed in the name of justice," on his face.

The sun came over the horizon and shone through the curtains. Their alarm clock started sing, "Fuck each other with X'mas pudding. Fa la la la la, la la la la!! T'is the time when everyone's f-" SLAM!!!!! 

"HOW DARE ALARM CLOCK DISTURB ME!!!!! IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE I WILL KI-"

"Wu-man, the alarm clock is already dead! You are such an idiot Wu!" exclaimed chibi Duo jumping up with a pillow and whacking Chibi Wu on the head. 

"Duo, your trousies falling down!" commented Chibi Heero waking up.

"YEH YEAH!" shouted Chibi Duo not really giving half a toss that Chibi Heero was… "IT'S CHRISTMAS LALALALALALA!!!!!!" 

"How dare Duo INSULT ME!!!!! JUSTICE!!!! Hey YAAAAA!" cried Chibi Wu chucking 5 pillows at a time at the shrinking Duo.

"WWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! WU IS BULLYING ME!!!!!!"

"JUSTICE IS NOT BULLYING!! HOW DARE YOU INSULT JUSTICE!!!!!"

"There there Duo. Heero lend you Heero to hug," said Chibi Heero comfortingly and hugging Duo briefly then leaving him with to get on with sucking him thumb artfully.

All this commotion has woken Chibi Quatre and Trowa. Chibi Trowa got up and pulled his left leg, which had been on Chibi Quatre's hip, off and struggled out of the small sleeping bag.

"Trowa waking up now?" asked Quatre looking up at his friend with large round eyes and sucking his thumb loudly. Chibi Trowa nodded and helped him up. "Trowa wish Quatre Merry X'mas." 

"Quatre too."  

"Let's have X'mas breakfast then open pressies and play lots of fun games."

"OOOOOOOOO FUN GAMES…….. AND PRESSIES!!!!!!!!" shouted Duo.

"Shut up in the name of Justice!!!!!!!!!!" 

And all the Chibi gundam pilots tottered down to breakfast with Duo holding up his trousies.

After breakfast all the Chibi pilots went to open their pressies. Chibi Duo went first:

"WOW…. A HOW TO HUG book. THANK YOU HEERO!!!" he opened the book and looked at the pictures. "THIS IS HOW TO HUG SAYS THE BOOK!" and climbed on to Chibi Heero's lap with Chibi Heero's hip in between his legs and hugged him.

"WOW thanks WU A COMPLETE BOOK OF JUSTICE!!!!!!"

"Duo thank Trowa and Quatre for their teddy."

Then Chibi Heero.

"Heero thank Duo for gun." And shoved it in his trousies 

"Heero thank Wu for knife."

"Heero thank Trowa and Quatre for spandex trousies." He presently began to strip with Duo and this thumb sucking watching, and put on the spandex trousies.

Chibi Wu. 

"Wu bow thank you to Heero for sword"

"Wu bow thank you to Duo on "BOOK of INJUSTICE". JUSTICE RULES ALL!!!!!!"

"Wu bow thank you to Trowa and Quatre for cuddly dragon."

Then Chibi Quatre.

"ooooooooooooo Thank you Trowa for dummie." And began to suck it loudly.

"ooooooooooooo Thank you Duo for pockys"

"oooooooooooooo thank you Wu for picture with JUSTICE on it."

"ooooooooooo Thank you for big sleeping bag Heero."

Finally Chibi Trowa.

"Trowa thank for milk bottle Quatre." And put it in his mouth.

"Trowa thank for picture of JUSTICE Wu."

"Trowa thank for more pockys Duo."

"Trowa thank for mask Heero."

All the Chibi pilots were delighted over pressies. 

"GAMES TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What shall we play?" asked Chibi Heero.

"How about monopoly?" suggested Chibi Wu.

"OOOOOO I think you have to strip for that game!" exclaimed Duo excitedly.

"Do we???" said Chibi Quatre and Trowa wide-eyed together.

"I think so…" said Duo pondering.

"ok."

After a few rounds.

"HAHAHA you have landed on my land. JUSTICE!!!!!!! Pay or strip," 

"WAHHH it ain't fair, I have no money!!!" cried Duo.

"JUSTICE! Then you'll just have to take off your clothes…AGAIN!!!"

"I don't want to! I want my trousies."

"I'm afraid you are going to have too," piped up Chibi Heero.

Duo looking sober began to unzip his trousies.

"ooooo you have a thingy too!!!!!" commented Heero.

"Yeah!" said Duo proudly.

After a few more rounds.

"Trowa help Quatre take clothes off," said Trowa sucking the milk bottle loudly.

"Thank you." the naked Chibi Trowa began to strip Quatre.

"How do you hug Duo?" asked Quatre.

"Like riding a horsie it says in the book."

"ok" and mounted naked Chibi Trowa and hugged him. "Thank you Trowa." Naked chibi Trowa blushed.

"JUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Wu as he passed go. "I want my trousies back!!!!!"

After a few more rounds the chibi gundam pilots were very tired. So they all hurried off the bed. Chibi Heero got into his sleeping bag and instantly went to sleep. Chibi Duo got into his and hugged the teddy like it says in the book and went to sleep, once more with a trickle of blood. Quatre and Trowa…eh… well, let's just say it involves the big sleeping bag that Quatre got for X'mas, sucking stuff, and the new learnt hugging, and leave it up to your imagination. Chibi Wu got into his sleeping bag with his cuddly dragon and put the new sword by the repaired alarm clock.

Hope you liked it and yes I do know it's a little odd. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you review. HAPPY NEW YEAR!! *smiles* J


End file.
